


MG日常NC脑洞 发布会前夜

by skttdsky



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skttdsky/pseuds/skttdsky
Summary: 新作前一篇指路：https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284326❌❌❌🈲️无权转载禁商业用途。微博：橘子没有我甜
Kudos: 9





	MG日常NC脑洞 发布会前夜

哥哥在床上，总是花样百出，弟弟涨红着脸，忍耐着，低低呻吟。

“啊。。。哈啊。。。。。。啊！”

被戳到痒处，弟弟一个应激抬起腰，惊叫着躲避，结果反手就被哥哥一巴掌拍了下去，牢牢固住，反而更加动不了。 

“别跑。”哥哥几乎是笑着说出来的，手指戳的更深了。

“嗯！。。。啊。。。。。。”

我也得能跑的掉啊！

来不及反驳，哥哥的十八般武艺已经轮番上阵，进进出出、变着法儿的按摩他后穴，逗弄的他淫水流了哥哥满手，除了浪叫，一个完整的字也说不出。

这姿势，真是羞死人了！

今夜有些不同以往，当哥哥笑意盈盈的压过来，优美的声线在他耳边轻柔的吐出邀请的话语，本该是一件再平常不过的事，却不知为何，有着山雨欲来的架势，疯狂的蛊动着彼此。心脏开始打鼓，咚咚咚的在耳边，动静大的吓人，身体就像是感受到召唤，开始发烫，隐约之处仿佛有人在这么对自己说，今夜注定无眠。

果不其然，哥哥比平时更加富有耐心并且兴致勃勃，完全不顾弟弟的急迫，沉迷于舔吻他的身体，慢条斯理地，将他一点点吞噬。温柔的、激烈的、爱怜的、暴虐的吻，不间歇地向他袭来，在他皮肤上开出朵朵鲜花，衣服能盖住的地方，无一幸免，胸口、后背、腰间、大腿根，更是被重点关照，直到这些地方都布满吻痕，红红紫紫，稍微吸一下，就能让弟弟哀叫不止。

“Gulf哥哥，你好甜啊。”

折腾了好久，亲的弟弟身体完全苏醒，前后都湿了，蓄势待发，哥哥才像是满足了，笑嘻嘻的凑到他耳边，一边啾他的脖子一边调侃他，被弟弟一巴掌拍在胸口上，哼出一声不满的抗议，声音里满是焦急。

“好孩子，别着急。”

哥哥笑吟吟地，转向钻到他下半身，弟弟配合着，以为哥哥是要69，结果哥哥一转手，利索的分开了他的双腿让他倒趴在自己身上，一只手钳住他腰，一只手直接探进他后穴。

“啊！”

大脑一瞬间空白，无法思考，等到反应过来，弟弟已经羞红了眼，全身蒸腾，拖长了尾音呻吟不止，急得要哭。

尽管只有夜灯发出温柔的微光，但这姿势还是太过羞耻了，弟弟后方的景致，就这样一览无遗的暴露在哥哥眼前，他那艳红紧致、泛着水光的小穴，圆润挺翘的屁股，被淫液打湿的会阴以及跳动的外生殖器，在新一轮的刺激下，是如何兴奋激动着给予回应，全部一丝不漏地尽收哥哥眼底，只要想到这一点，身体就像着了火一样，发出羞耻的红光。

“你这里可真漂亮啊Gulf哥哥。”

“讨厌。。。啊。。” 

哥哥亲了亲他屁股蛋儿，然后曲起手指，用坚硬的那一侧顶着他那一点来回转动，弟弟腰一下子就软下去，后穴收缩着，吐出更多湿滑。以后穴为中心，红晕晕染开去，整个蜜桃臀，红得要滴出血来，并且因为受激不停地颤动，淫靡极了。

“好湿。。”

哥哥沉沉地说道，加快了手指在里面冲刺的速度。

“啊！。。。啊。。。。。。嗯。。。。啊！”

弟弟一个激灵，扭动的更厉害了。

眼瞅着要缴械了，哥哥才抽出手指，转而伸舌舔上他会阴，然后有节奏的从下至上吸吮他的肉棒。

“啊！。。。不要！。。。。。”

这波刺激过于直接强烈了，湿热又柔软的舌头轻轻一绕，热流直冲下体，弟弟实在忍不住了，只想放弃抵抗。

“要。。。要射了。。。。。”

“不行。”

哥哥悬崖勒马，拉起弟弟改成骑乘位，弟弟已经濒临边缘，只进去一个头他就叫的腰都直不起来，再深一点，被哥哥的坚硬碾过那一点的刹那，弟弟直接就射了，一屁股坐下去，缩在哥哥怀里直抖，一边射一边叫，完全无法自控。

“啊。啊！。。。。别动。。”

“那我可把持不住。”

哥哥坏笑着，凑过来，环住他，好像是安抚一样，像大猫似的拱着亲吻他脖子、脸颊、胸口，下身却是毫不留情的，一个深深的耸动。

“啊！”

惊慌失措的搂紧哥哥的脖子，忍受下身的冲击。这姿势实在是太深了，哥哥又粗，最初的律动虽然缓慢，但每一下都是直冲着他那一点深深的顶进去，反复研磨，他才刚射过，器官正敏感得发痛，刻意放缓的动作不但没有丝毫帮助，反而让每个细胞的感受都更加清晰强烈，痛苦和欢愉夹杂在一起，随着哥哥每一次的顶弄，折磨的弟弟快要发疯。

“你看，这不就又有精神了吗？”

哥哥笑着揶揄道，弹了弹他的分身。

“嗯！”

闷叫一声，弟弟难耐的扭了扭腰，求饶的看了哥哥一眼，主动吻住了哥哥的嘴。

哥哥总算大发善心，停了下来，专心致志和他接吻，手却不老实，揉捏把玩他的屁股，挤压他小穴。

“像捏桃子一样。” 

哥哥笑着感叹，眼睛像月牙一样弯弯，逗弄的孩子双眼通红，狠捏了一把哥哥肩膀泄愤。

被这可爱的举动逗笑的哥哥，直接一把把人搂紧，不由分说地，开始了新一轮的进攻。

“啊。。。啊！。。。。啊！。。。。”

这一次，不再磨磨蹭蹭，哥哥加快了抽插，顶的弟弟前面越来越硬，翘得老高，屁股吞吐着哥哥的粗硬，止不住的出水，前后都湿淋淋的，一片滑腻。起初还需要哥哥托举，后来渐渐的就变成弟弟自己主动，一下比一下快、一下比一下狠地往哥哥身上坐下去，明明叫的越来越大声，却完全停不下来。哥哥转而伺候他前面，前后夹击，片刻不停。

“搂紧了。” 

两个人大汗淋漓，身体越来越烫，弟弟的动作越发不受控制，明显是快到顶了，哥哥喘着粗气吩咐了一句，架起了弟弟双腿，直起身体跪在床上，把弟弟整个人腾空了，然后腰部使力，向上一顶。

“啊！！”

身体下落，恰逢烧火棍向上突刺，肉体相撞，无比响亮的啪了一声， 弟弟被顶的崩溃，发出好大一声哭叫，抱着哥哥直摇头。

重力和姿势的原因，让这种撞击气势骇人，每次都又重又深的撞进深处，像打桩一样，顶得人叫都叫不出来，弟弟羞的脚趾尖都红透，拼尽全力咬牙死撑着，嘴都要咬破了。

巨大的啪啪声，水花四溅的声音，刺激着二人每一根神经，两个人都到了边缘，呼出的热气都带着灼人的温度。弟弟更是早就不堪重负，后穴一个劲儿的收缩，吸得厉害，哥哥顶弄的速度也越来愈快，没多久，弟弟就突然身体紧绷，随即腰臀一阵剧烈抖动，人再也绷不住，放声大叫。

“啊！。。。啊！。。。。啊！。。。。。啊！。。。。。”

精门大开，一泻千里。

哥哥乘胜追击，顶的更重了。

“啊！。。。啊。。。。。不要！。。。啊！。。。。。哈啊！。。。。。”

不顾他求饶，哥哥猛攻他弱点，直到顶着他都射空了，才跟着释放，抱着他滚回床上，吻作一团。

快感像炸开一样，在身体里翻涌流窜，弟弟酥软着嗓子叫的停不住，连合腿的力气都没有，颤个不停，哥哥也没有出去，俩人就这样缠在一起，不见分开。

过了一会儿，弟弟才恢复些许清明，开始回应哥哥的吻。俩人吻着吻着，就又不对劲了。弟弟明显感到体内的巨龙有复苏的迹象，急急叫停。

“还来？。。。啊！”

“那当然要把你喂饱啊。”哥哥已经不笑了，看起来一副要吃人的表情，上手环绕住他分身，在顶端狠捏了一把，弟弟呜咽了一声，松开了手。

体内的滚烫又硬的吓人了，刺激的弟弟也跟着又激动起来，这一次，弟弟没能坚持多久，整个过程除了软着嗓子发出又嗲又奶的呻吟声，大张着腿任凭哥哥艹，什么也做不了。哥哥的精液还留在里面，随着哥哥的进出，不断的从穴口流出来，和他自己的混在一起，发出更大的水声，听的人面红耳赤，弟弟没多久就射了，身体越发软的厉害。 

和弟弟的脱力相比，哥哥却显得越发兴奋，搅得他汁水四溅，哀叫连连，却远看不到结束的迹象。

他是睡不着吗。

太阳穴突突的跳，头晕目眩，脑袋昏昏沉沉的都无法思考了，却突然福灵心至，心中一片雪亮。

明天是哥哥第一首单曲的发布会，这一路走来，有多少艰辛，枕边人看得最是清楚，哥哥已经亢奋了一整天了，越临近发布会的时间，似乎所有的紧张、兴奋、期待，越是积聚的厉害，叫嚣着要爆发。

“要被你捅坏了。”

弟弟泪眼婆娑的，费力捧起哥哥的脸，深深的看了一眼，嘴角最终牵出一个温柔的弧度，放弃抵抗的轻声埋怨了一句，然后双手搂住哥哥紧了紧，这之后再没有说出半个不字。

这份包容和体贴，顺利传达给了对方，这之后再没有暴虐，有的只是无尽的温柔。

夜晚既短暂又漫长，搞不清自己射了几次，只知道哥哥还在他屁股里面进进出出，自己是一边哭一边叫的，前面已经射不出来了，后面却依然痒的厉害，吸着哥哥不放。

“啊！。。啊。。。。。。等一下。。。啊。。。。好奇怪。。。。啊！。。。啊哈！”

他以为自己要失禁了，一股热流急剧盘旋在他体内，顷刻崩盘，潮热和痒意四散蔓延至全身，一波又一波，让他颤的止不住，后穴里就像有什么东西敲开了一小座喷泉似的，一汩一汩的往外冒，涌出一大滩水。

“啊！。。。。啊。。。。哥哥。。。哥哥。。。”

很害怕似的，弟弟下意识死抓着哥哥的手臂，不迭声的叫唤，身体扭得厉害。

这一次高潮反应激烈，哥哥于是停下来，观察了下，不由得惊讶：

“你这是。。。只有后面高潮了吗？”

“啊。。。啊！。。。。”

弟弟根本回答不了他，后穴不住收缩，全身血红，出了满身的汗。

哥哥见状也不再啰嗦，直接射给他。

“啊！。。。。。啊！。。。。啊！。。。。”

滚烫的精液全部喷洒在那一点上，形成一波又一波更加强烈的刺激，弟弟嗓子都要叫坏了，屁股上下控制不住的弹跳，自发地吸着哥哥的肉棒，直到哥哥全射给他。

这是什么呀。脑子里像烧着一样，但是仍有最后一丝清明让弟弟意识到刚刚发生了什么，只和哥哥对视了一眼，眼泪就忍不住啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，哥哥抱住他，反而哭的更厉害了。

身体上的极限被突破，心理上的最后一层矜持也迅速瓦解，两个人都感到有什么东西在这一瞬间急速的升华，让他们彻底成为对方的俘虏，为彼此而疯狂。

这之后，哥哥又缠着人，直到把对方艹到又干性高潮了一次，抱着他一边哭一边不住的说喜欢，才罢手。

天都微亮了，弟弟虚脱到一个手指也不想动，只想睡死过去，迷迷糊糊中，感觉到哥哥从后面搂住他，凑到他耳边低低地说了句爱语。

“我也爱你。”

心里这么回应了一句，也不知道有没有说出去，然后就两眼一黑，彻底昏死过去。

等到醒过来的时候，果不其然已经很晚了，推上到处在找人，经济人的消息都爆了，各种信息轰炸，翻了半天才找到哥哥早上的留言：

“我帮你把手机调静音了，你多睡会儿，到了时间我会让人上去叫你，Bester那边我也打过招呼了，别担心。爱你。”

真是气不打一处来，却又忍不住觉得甜蜜，晃了晃脑袋，赶紧从床上爬起来。

“我醒了，这就出发，加油。”

信息发送出去，转身钻进了浴室。

弟弟的身影进入视野的一瞬间，哥哥忍不住心里懊悔不已，真不应该把人做到那份儿上，居然让他顶着这样一副神情出现在众人视野里。

“身体还好吗？”好不容易逮到个空，哥哥锁了休息室，把人抱在怀里，揉了揉他的屁股，上下探查了一番。

耳朵一点一点的红了起来，其实现在腿还软着，后穴也红肿的厉害，全身酸痛，说话不能大声，走路都合不拢腿，但是弟弟只是低着头不说话，摇了摇脑袋。

他这异常乖巧的模样实在是太过惹人怜爱，加上情事过后特有的痕迹，让他眼角眉梢看起来仍然一片春情荡漾，艳丽异常。但是本人似乎毫无所觉，只是比以往更容易害羞，看着他的时候，眼睛更加情动。

”这谁给你化的妆？你待会儿就回家，不要乱跑！回去以后泡个澡，好好睡一觉！”

气急败坏的嘱咐了一通，把人拉过来，深深的吻住那张从一进门开始、就在若有似无勾引他的、甜蜜的双唇。

没有言语，无需解释，你是我的依靠，我也是你的后盾，包容你，接纳你，从来没有理由，也未曾迟疑，如果爱有季节，我爱你就像四季。


End file.
